


Soft

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), M/M, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: Everything is the sensation of perspective. Best to keep it feathery and soft.





	Soft

Ivan arched off the bed as far as the bonds would allow, riding through his orgasm and moaning his partner's name. His whole body trembled from the pleasure.

He panted, steadying himself while he came off of his high. Alfred rested on his elbows above him in a similar state. Both of their heated skin was flushed and borderline feverish. 

Everything that touched him felt soft; his lover's skin and hair, the blankets under him, even the ropes that still bound his hands to the headboard above now felt downy against him.

Alfred wore a contented smile, and he leaned down to capture his lips in a short, sweet kiss. "Fun?" he asked, still so close that their lips brushed when he spoke. 

Ivan chuckled deep in his chest, eyes hooded sleepily. "What do you think?" Hise voice held a heavy accent that rolled all of the hard consonant sounds together easily. It made his words drip like honey in the soft way he uttered them. He tugged at the ropes around his wrists pointedly. "Forgetting something?"

Alfred pushed himself up to untie the cords from the headboard, then slowly untwined them from his hands and wrists and arms, tracing lines down his skin with his fingertips as he went. 

When he had all of the ropes tossed off the bed in a pile, Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrists and started massaging his arms, getting the blood flowing properly again. Ivan closed his eyes, laying back and humming in pleasure.

He grabbed the American's hands, pulling him down. Alfred ran a hand through the other's hair lovingly. "We should proba'ly sleep or somethin', don'cha think?"

"Da, I do think we should." Ivan pulled him closer, touching their heads together gently, soft breaths lulling him to sleep. Ivan took a moment to admire the younger nation's glowing skin and sleeping face before joinging him shortly after.

Everything was quiet in the dark, warm room, and there was no sound save for their soft breathing and the ruffle of the fabrics when they shifted in their sleep.


End file.
